


Savior (Steve Rogers x reader)

by InvisibleAloneGirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleAloneGirl/pseuds/InvisibleAloneGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une rencontre peut tout bouleverser. Et ce, à jamais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rencontre

La pluie battante ruisselle des toits. Dans le crépuscule lugubre tout ce que tu peux faire c'est te recroqueviller misérablement dans ce coin de ruelle, au fin fond de New York. Tes cheveux collent à ta peau, tout comme tes vêtements qui ne t'offrent plus aucune protection contre l'eau depuis le début de ce déluge. Tu grelottes et te serines mentalement de cesser d'être aussi faible. Mais tu ne peux user de tes pouvoirs ici. S'ils échappent à ton contrôle comme les autres fois... Un frisson de peur te traverse alors que tu te remémores les terribles événements qui t'ont mené ici, contre ces vieux packs de bières et ces cartons de pizzas détrempés. Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites penses tu amèrement. Tu resserres vainement les pans de ta veste contre ton corps, à la recherche d'une chaleur qui t'as quitté depuis des lustres. La brûlure de ton front tranche avec la froideur de tes doigts. Presque de façon macabre. Et ce mal de crâne qui ne te lâche pas depuis des jours...

"_ Comment une aussi jolie demoiselle peut-elle être sans abri?"

Tu sursautes et relève brusquement la tête, ce qui provoque un pic de douleur dans toute ta boîte crânienne. Des yeux bleus inquiets te fixent. Comment te défendre? Tu maudis une nouvelle fois ta faiblesse et ton incapacité à te contrôler. La dernière chose que tu distingues, alors que ta vision se floute et que tu sombres dans l'inconscience, c'est cette grande silhouette musclée qui se rapproche...

"Quelle stupide façon de mourir..." penses-tu avant de tourner définitivement de l’œil. 

 

-Ellipse temporelle-

 

Quand tu reprends conscience, tu sens quelque chose de doux et chaud reposer sur tout ton corps. Une couette?.. Oui, tu es morte, tu en es sûre maintenant. Ouvrant avec difficulté tes paupières terriblement lourdes, tu découvres une chambre. Décorée simplement elle est immense et tu es allongée dans le lit tout aussi immense qui trône en son centre. Tu t’assois et tends l'oreille. Plusieurs voix se font entendre, de l'autre côté de la porte.

"_ Tu as ramené une SDF dans MA tour?!

_ Tony, elle était à moitié morte de froid! Dans une ruelle, avec presque rien sur le dos! Tu l'as vu toi-même. Steve a eu raison de l'amener ici. répond une voix féminine.

_ Elle n'a pas de papier sur elle, était sans défense, je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas la laisser là-bas."

Tu reconnais cette intonation. C'est celle que tu as entendu avant de t'évanouir à cause de cette maudite fièvre. Te voilà avec une dette en plus sur les bras!

"_ Comme si je n'en avais pas assez..." grommelles-tu pour toi-même.

La porte s'ouvre alors que tu t'apprêtes à descendre du lit. Quatre personnes entrent. Et tu ne les connais que trop bien. Tu fais face à Tony Stark (a.k.a Iron Man), l'espionne sur-entraînée Natasha Romanoff (ou Black Widow), Bruce Banner et... Steve Rogers? Un air perdu prend place sur ton visage alors que ce dernier se met à parler.

"_ Enfin réveillée? Nous avons vraiment eu peur pour toi. dit-il.

_ Ahem... Vraiment merci de votre aide... Mais je dois m'en aller..."

Tu détournes les yeux et récupères ta veste qui est posée sur un des fauteuils. Mais tu es vite stoppée dans ton élan par un vertige terrible qui te coupe les jambes. Avant que tu ne tombes des bras puissants t'entourent et t'empêchent de faire un câlin à ce cher sol.

"_ Cela me paraît un peu prématuré mademoiselle...? dit Bruce.

_ [Ton nom]... Je m'appelle [ton nom]... murmures-tu alors que le soldat te soutient, une main enroulée autour de ta taille.

_ J'ai bien peur qu'on ne doive vous garder encore un moment [ton nom]. Vous êtes encore extrêmement faible avec une fièvre très élevée. continu le médecin."

Tu acquiesces, malgré ta réticence. Tu dois te rendre à l'évidence, tu reviendra à ton point de départ si tu ne reprends pas quelques forces. Tu projettes cependant de leur fausser compagnie dès que tu le pourra. Tu les mets déjà beaucoup trop en danger en étant aussi proche d'eux... Tu finis par t'asseoir sur le bord du lit, les fixant tous. Ces héros qui sont ton exact opposé. Gardant le silence tu fais craquer tes épaules, vieille habitude qui a la vie dure. Le bruit sec semble éveiller Stark de sa torpeur. Il sort et ses co-équipiers le suivent. Avant de refermer la porte Steve se retourne et te lance un dernier regard, apparemment préoccupé. Il ouvre la bouche, la referme puis une question s'échappe de ses lèvres.

"_ Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans cette rue, seule et sans rien?"

Éludant son interrogation tu t'allonges de tout ton long, lui tournes le dos et te roules en boule. Qu'est ce que tu aimes cette position... Tu fermes les yeux, priant pour qu'il ferme la porte. 

"Renonce. Renonce je t'en prie." penses-tu, douloureusement.

Ses pas s'approchent. Tu le sens près de toi. 

"Non. Non. Pars." le supplie-tu par la pensée.

"_ [Ton nom]?" souffle-t-il.

Tes yeux s'ouvrent et tu croises ses grands yeux d'un bleu limpide, comme un ciel d'été calme. Tu pourrais t'y noyer... Non! Ne pas penser à ça... Il s'est accroupi pour être à ta hauteur et de près il paraît encore plus parfait. Ce héros de la nation... Une expression douloureuse traverse ton visage, ce que Steve ne manque pas de remarquer.

"_ Est-ce que quelqu'un t'as fait du mal?"

Le ton alarmé que tu perçois te fend un peu plus le cœur. Il faut vraiment que tu t'en ailles le plus vite possible...

"_ C'est moi qui fait du mal aux gens... Va-t-en, c'est plus sûr." réponds-tu dans un souffle.

Tu te recouvres de cette couette si moelleuse et ramènes un peu plus tes genoux contre ta poitrine. Tu l'entends soupirer, se lever. La lumière s'éteint et la porte se referme, te plongeant dans l'obscurité totale...

To be continued...


	2. Guérison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une rencontre peut tout bouleverser. Et ce, à jamais.

La nuit est terrible. Des souvenirs que tu voudrais effacer de ta mémoire resurgissent par flashs. La fièvre te fais totalement délirer et tu te débats contre tes vieux démons. Puis tu te sens partir. Et ce scénario recommence presque toutes les heures...

-Ellipse temporelle-

Quand tu te réveilles, tu sens un linge frais déposé sur ton front auparavant brûlant. Un gémissement t'échappes et tu ouvres les yeux avec difficulté. Rogers est assit à côté du lit et t'observe, le menton dans la main, dans une posture pensive.

"_Salut toi" dit-il.

"_Bonjour..." croasses-tu.

Tu te redresses et t'adosses au montant du lit.

"_ ça va mieux? Tu as dormi pendant plus d'une journée." t'informes Steve.

"_ oui ça peut..."

Tu ne finis pas ta phrase, une violente quinte de toux te fauchant la respiration. Le soldat se précipite près de toi et caresse ton dos dans un geste apaisant. Partagée entre la douceur de son geste et le danger qu'il court en restant à tes côtés tu reprends ton souffle, ta poitrine se soulevant de manière erratique. Avalant ta salive, tu lui dis:

"_ ça ira mieux quand j'aurais bu un peu et que j'aurais pris quelques médocs, t'en fais pas pour moi."

Un instant plus tard, une nouvelle toux te secoue et une larme roule sur ta joue, tant la douleur dans tes poumons et ta gorge est intense. Tu reprends difficilement une grande gorgée d'air et soulèves ta tête, espérant que cela permette à tes capacités respiratoires de se remettre en place. Le super soldat continue de te caresser le dos et te tend un verre d'eau que tu t'empresses de boire, savourant la fraîcheur du liquide sur ta gorge en feu. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappe de tes lèvres et tu te détends un peu, savourant la douceur de la paume de sa main.

"_ J'ai bien peur que tu ne doives rester encore un petit bout de temps avec nous [ton nom]..." dit-il en vrillant son regard dans le tien, ce dernier voilé par la fièvre.

"_ Vous êtes des super-héros, vous avez forcément les super-médicaments qui vont avec! Dès que je suis sur pieds, je vous laisses de toute façon."

Tu te dégages de l'épaisse couette et te mets debout, les mains sur les hanches, gardant ton regard dans le sien, dans une posture de défi.

"_ C'est pas un petit coup de froid qui va me tuer tch!"

"_ Pourtant il a bien failli mademoiselle"

Bruce se tient sur le pas de la porte, ses lunettes sur le nez et avec plusieurs tubes dans les mains. Il s'approche et te tends plusieurs flacons contenants des gélules de différentes tailles et aux couleurs brillantes. Sa sentence tombe, implacable:

"_ Une semaine de traitement complet. Beaucoup de repos et une alimentation complète. J'ai remarqué que vous aviez plusieurs carences, notamment en glucose et en fer. Vous êtes à peu près constamment en hypoglycémie et en anémie, ce n'est pas vraiment bon signe."

Tu grinces des dents et tournes la tête.

"_ Merde!" penses-tu. Tu crois que c'est à peu près ce qui pouvait arriver de pire... Tu es remise au lit et tu prends tes médicaments sous les regards sévères de Steve et Bruce. Tu as l'impression de retourner en enfance, obligée de prendre ses horribles trucs qui étaient sensés te guérir... L'explication était bien plus simple... Tu stoppes le flot de tes pensées et renverses la tête en arrière, ingurgitant le dernier comprimé. Bruce soupire devant ta réticence et finis par dire:

"_ Captain, je compte sur vous pour la surveiller, elle a tout intérêt à prendre ces médicaments si elle ne veut pas mourir d'une terrible maladie pulmonaire."

Steve acquiesce et continue de me fixer intensément alors que le médecin sort de la pièce. Évitant tout contact visuel je ramène nerveusement la couette sur mon pauvre corps grelottant à nouveau de fièvre. 

"_ T'en foutrais moi... Gnagnagna..." je grommelles.

"_ Allez, [ton nom]... Ne fais pas l'enfant..."

"_ Je fais ce que je veux d'abord!"

Je croises les bras et me renfrognes. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne, c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer!

"_ Groumpf."

Là! C'est tout ce que tu as à dire. Tu entends son rire, profond mais léger en même temps... Et bizarrement ta colère s'efface un peu à l'écoute de ce son si agréable.

"_ Appelle moi quand tu aura fini de bouder!"

Il sort de la chambre et te revoilà seule. Un soupir. Un regard vers le paysage époustouflant qui s'offre à toi à travers l'immense baie vitrée. Tu décides de te recoucher. Autant te reposer puisque tu es bloquée ici pendant une semaine... Et dormir permettra peut être d'apaiser ta migraine lancinante qui recommence à se faire sentir...

-Ellipse temporelle-

Cela fait maintenant cinq jours que tu habites dans la tour qui domine New York. On t'as presque nourrie et soignée de force mais tu finis par apprécier cette atmosphère chaleureuse. Les super-héros forment une famille, hétéroclite certes, mais une famille tout de même. Steve n'a cessé de te harceler pour que tu manges et te soignes correctement et tu as pu reprendre quelques forces qui sont évidemment les bienvenues. Une sorte de complicité vous lie maintenant mais tu ne peux te permettre de développer de quelconques sentiments... Tu comptes t'en aller sous peu, sentant que ton pouvoir enfle de plus en plus. Les migraines violentes sont redevenues quotidiennes... Quitter cet endroit va t'attrister... Tu as tissé des liens avec les membres de l'équipe... Et tu vas les abandonner... Comme à chaque fois que tu trouves quelqu'un qui t'apprécie un tant soit peu... Ils ne t'ont posé que peu de questions, auxquelles tu as répondu évasivement. S'ils sont méfiants ils ne le montrent pas. Le super-soldat ne cesse de te couver et même si ça te surprend, blesse ton ego par la même occasion, (je-me-débrouille-toute-seule-pas-besoin-de-toi), cela réchauffe aussi ton cœur meurtri par les horreurs dont tu t'es rendue coupable dans le passé.

Un pic de douleur te fait grogner. Tu dois partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Les Avengers sont tous partis en mission. 

"_Une telle occasion ne se représentera sûrement pas de sitôt..." penses-tu douloureusement...

Tu étouffes un sanglot et rassembles le peu de choses qui constituent tes possessions. Tu piques une grosse veste, de quoi te nourrir pendant quelques jours, un peu d'argent (Tony est milliardaire non?) et gribouilles un mot à la va-vite pour tes sauveurs...

"Merci pour tout. Je n'oublierais pas ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

[Ton nom]"

Un pincement étreint ton cœur et tu sors de la tour avant de t'enfoncer dans la foule compacte de New York...

 

To be continued...


	3. Révélations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une rencontre peut tout bouleverser. Et ce, à jamais.

Un visage. Un autre. Des dizaines voire des centaines. La foule est telle un banc de sardines. Compacte. Puis déliée. Tu passes inaperçue au milieu de tous ces gens. Invisible, tu circules entre ceux qui vont au travail, les ados qui vont en cours, les mères avec leurs enfants et les couples... Cette vie normale qui t'as été refusée. En écho à cette pensée, ta tête te lances douloureusement. Mais tu as déjà pris plus que la dose recommandée d'antalgique. Tous les bruits, les klaxons et les cris n'arrangent rien. Slalomant entre ces personnes si pressées, tu pries pour que les Avengers ne cherchent pas à te retrouver. Vu que tu leur a piqué quelques trucs tu n'es à l'abri de rien... Tu continues ta route en soupirant. A grandes enjambées tu traverses la ville et fini par te retrouver devant un immeuble miteux que tu connais bien: ta planque. Le seul endroit où tu es sûre de ne blesser personne et d'être tranquille! Tu ouvres la porte grinçante, monte les escaliers vermoulus et te voilà devant ton appartement. Le 26 sur la porte luit d'un air terne mais cela te rassure. C'est un de tes points de repère et cela te fait du bien de revenir ici après tout ce qu'il s'est passé... Tu te penches malgré tes articulations craquantes et trouves la clé que tu a caché par sécurité sous une latte branlante près de l'entrée. Le verrou proteste mais tu finis par rentrer dans ton "chez toi".

"_Home sweet home..." murmures-tu à toi même.

Une odeur douceâtre de moisissure assaille tes narines alors que tes yeux s'habituent à la pénombre qui règne ici. Tes chaussures volent et rejoignent le parquet gondolé dans un bruit mat. Un frisson remonte le long de ta colonne vertébrale quand le froid glacial qui règne dans la pièce atteint ta peau. Des volutes de condensations s'échappent de ta bouche gercée...

-Quelques heures plus tard-

Après plusieurs heures de rangement intensif, ton appartement ressemble enfin à quelque chose de décent! Le chauffage gronde doucement dans un coin de la pièce. Avec un soupir tu t'assois dans le canapé fatigué et craquelé qui trône au centre de la pièce. Quelques sirènes résonnent au loin. Des gens discutent dehors malgré la fraîcheur de ce mois de novembre. 

"_La vie suit sont cours..." penses-tu.

Dans ce cocon sûr que tu chéris, tu peux enfin te détendre... C'est ta dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil...

...  
Tout est sombre autour de toi... Tu flottes... Un cri. Puis un autre. Du sang. Partout. Tu hurles. Un corps se jette devant toi. Impulsion. Du sang. Encore.

...

Tu te réveilles en sursaut, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs déjà mals en point. Un goutte de sueur froide roule sur ta tempe et ta respiration est saccadée. Ton mal de crâne est à son paroxysme et ta vision est brouillée... L'inconscience te fauche une nouvelle fois...  
Impitoyable.

-Ellipse temporelle-

Lorsque tu émerges à nouveau, tu reconnais immédiatement les yeux qui sont penchés sur ton visage.

"-Steve...?" articules-tu difficilement.

"_ Eh, ne bouges pas, tu es très faible [ton nom]."

Il te soulève délicatement du parquet, ses mains dans ton dos et sous tes genoux. Tu sembles peser autant qu'une plume dans ses bras puissants. Tu te sens misérable. Une nouvelle fois il est là pour t'aider...

"_ Comment m'as-tu retrouvé?"

"_ Tu nous as dit que tu voulais partir le soir même où on t'a trouvé. Bien sûr qu'on allait placer un mouchard dans tes affaires!"

Il te sourit et te serre plus fort contre lui. Et ça te brise le cœur. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Ils vont finir par se manifester et tu vas tout massacrer autour de toi. Comme d'habitude.  
Dans un effort surhumain tu te décolles de son torse musclé et de l'emprise de ses bras. Tes pieds nus retrouvent le parquet froid et rugueux et tu entoures ton pauvre corps de tes bras, une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

"_ Va-t-en." dis-tu.

"_ Non, tu ne vas plus nulle part toute seule! J'en ai assez de te retrouver soi à moitié morte, soi évanouie! Tu dois rester avec nous, on peut t'aider." réplique-t-il en agrippant ton poignet.

Tu te mords la lèvre inférieure violemment. Un goût de fer se répand dans ta bouche.

"_ Tu ne comprends pas! Vous risquez tous la mort en restant à mes côtés!" 

"_ Et pourquoi donc?"

Sa prise se resserre sur ton avant-bras et il fait en sorte que tu le regarde. Lui faire face, les yeux embrouillés de larmes, voilà le summum du pitoyable! Plus aucune dignité...

"_ J'ai tué des gens Steve, tu ne te rends pas compte..." murmures-tu...

"_ Comment ça 'tué des gens'?"

Sa main vient doucement caresser ta joue et soulever ton menton. 

"_ Je... Ne contrôle pas mes pouvoirs..."

Un sanglot t'échappe. Avant que tu n'ai pu faire un autre mouvement, les bras du super-soldat t'entourent et te collent contre son corps, si vivant.

"_ Un héros comme toi ne devrait pas s'occuper d'une criminelle de mon espèce. Des gens sont morts par ma faute. Rien ne changera jamais ça. Je ne veux plus faire de mal à personne Steve!"

Tu cries presque cette dernière phrase. Tu ne te retiens plus et les larmes roulent le long de tes joues. 

"_ Mais qu'est ce qui est si dangereux [ton nom]?" 

Ses yeux semblent te supplier et tu ne supportes pas de voir cette lueur de souffrance dans ses grandes orbes bleues qui te fixent depuis tout à l'heure... Tu te mords une nouvelle fois la lèvre inférieure. La coupure s'ouvre un peu plus et du sang se répand à nouveau sur tes papilles.

"_ La définition scientifique c'est psychokinèse... En gros je peux agir sur la matière via mon esprit... Toute les matières..."

Des images arrivent par flash et tu ferment tes paupières, les serrant le plus possible, comme si cela pouvait faire disparaître les images des corps de ta famille qui s'impriment sur ta rétine. Tu finis par tout lui raconter... Comment un cambriolage a mal tourné et que tu n'as pas pu maîtriser ta rage... Un vrai bain de sang... Ton esprit, si puissant avait tué les personnes que tu chérissais le plus au monde... Tu t'étais contrôlée jusqu'à ce jours là, le seul symptôme de tes "dons" étant ces migraines si dévastatrices... Puis tu t'étais enfuie, errant pendant plusieurs semaines, et c'est là qu'il t'avait trouvé, dans cette ruelle de New York.

En larmes, tu t'accroches comme à une bouée de sauvetage au t-shirt désormais trempé du héros américain... Un main dans ton dos et une autre dans tes cheveux, il les caresse doucement, dans l'espoir que tu te calmes.

"_ J'ai peur..."

Ta voix se brise.

"_ Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, je vais t'aider..."

Sa prise se resserre un peu plus dans ton dos et, à ta plus grande surprise, ses lèvres viennent doucement rencontrer les tiennes... Tes larmes se tarissent et tu entoures son grand corps de tes minces bras... 

C'est fragile. Mais tu penses avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider...  
En l'embrassant à nouveau, tu te rends compte qu'une rencontre peut tout changer.

Et ce, à jamais...

The end.


End file.
